


Wet Dream

by papanilboyfriend



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Gen, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, smutty time with the dream demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papanilboyfriend/pseuds/papanilboyfriend
Summary: You've been haunted by Freddy Krueger but for some reason you want him. And he wants you...





	Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one, and I'm gonna try to post more on here. 
> 
> slashersboyfriend.tumblr.com is my horror blog

You thought about him even when you were awake. He was terrifying to you, and yet somehow he was so attractive? You couldn’t quite explain it, but the way he chased after you, his gloved claw in the air as he tried to attack you, it was…sexy? He was maybe an inch shorter than you, but he was so intimidating. His burned skin and rotten teeth were enough to send chills down your spine. But you found yourself wanting to fall asleep now. You wanted to see him. And he knew it.

The past week’s dreams had gone from being terrified and running for your life, to being pinned against the wall, and kissed passionately. Every morning you’d wake up sweating, still tasting burned flesh on your mouth, and wanting more.

Before you go to bed on that Friday night, you strip yourself of all your clothes, and climb into bed. You figured at this point this would be what the burned demon wanted, so you would give it to him.

Waking up in the warm room, you looked around. The room was lit with red lights, and you saw a shadow near the door.

“Freddy…” You said in a whisper, watching him walk out of the shadows and into the light.

“Hi there, sweetheart…” He said with a chuckle. “Come over here and see Daddy…” He said, motioning for you to get out of the bed. You removed the covers, exposing your body to him, listening to him growl. “Oh…just for me?” He laughed.

“All for you…” You told him, standing up and going over to him. His lips crashed against yours, your tongues fighting for dominance but he quickly won. He pushed you against the wall, kissing your neck roughly.

Your hand snaked down his body and grabbed at his crotch, which you could feel he was getting hard. He laughed.

“Oh…What do you think you’re doing?” He asked, not stopping you from palming his dick through his pants. You said nothing, just smirking at him. “You want my dick? You want Daddy’s dick?” He asked.

“Yes…” You said to him.

“Where do you want it?” He questioned. You smirked again, sliding down onto your knees, watching him let out a breathy laugh. “I see…” He said, allowing you to start taking his pants off.

You let his dick spring free from his pants, and you immediately started to lick a stripe from his balls to the tip of his cock. He let out a loud hiss as you sucked on the tip for a moment before taking him further. He held your head still and started to buck his hips towards you, shoving his dick as far down your throat as you could take it. His head was tipped back, his eyes closed and mouth open as spit and precum fell from your chin as he pounded into your mouth. Tears rolled down your cheek as you gagged on his cock.

“F-fuck…” He stuttered as he fucked your face even harder now. “Take it…Take it all, bitch…” He said, looking down at you and brushing a lock of hair from your eyes.

Soon, he was holding your head so that your nose touched his pelvis, and he sloppily thrust into your mouth a few more times before holding you still so that you would have no choice but to swallow his cum. He finally pulled out of your mouth, his dick still throbbing slightly as he came down from his high.

“Make sure you swallow all that I give you, dear…” He laughs as he breathes heavily. “Fuck…” He said, pulling his pants back up over his hips and helping you up. “I’ll be sure to have more fun with you…tomorrow night…” He laughed. “Wear the same thing…” He said as you woke up.


End file.
